


education

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [114]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation, Marriage, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Annette has it bad, and she is unable to resist going after her professor, using unconventional methods to get him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Annette is completely hopeless when it comes to her stoic professor. No matter how she tries to take her mind off of him, there is just nothing she can do to stop her lust from growing all out of control. She wants him, and she wants him more than she has ever wanted anything before, and the more she waits for him, the harder it is for her to hold herself back.

Though she should know that a relationship with him would be impossible, that is not enough to curb her interest in him. Sitting in class while he teaches is like torture to the girl, and it is hard for her not to lose herself in fantasies, until she does whatever she can to make sure that she sits alone. That, at least, ensures that nobody else notices just how interested she is in their teacher, as she engages in behavior that is definitely not proper for any public situation, let alone the classroom.

Annette takes to not wearing panties to class, to make things easier for her. Just as long as no one is able to get a look up her skirt, it is easy enough to get away with things like that. When Byleth stands in front of everyone, completely oblivious to the feelings that Annette holds for him, she finds it so difficult not to get carried away while she is thinking about him.

Sometimes, he looks directly at her, for only a moment, as his eyes sweep over the classroom. She knows that he looks at each and every student the same way, but she still imagines that he spares that glance just for her, that he can tell what she is thinking, and that he can tell that she is often fantasizing about him, overwhelmed by her lust for him.

That is why she stops wearing panties, so that she can discreetly take care of her problem without having to leave class. Of course she knows that she is taking a major risk by doing something like this, but somehow, that only makes it all the more appealing to Annette, and she is even more driven to do it, the excitement of getting caught fueling her lust further.

If Byleth were able to tell, he might call her out in front of everyone, and though she knows the fantasy is going a little far, she likes to imagine how he might punish her for her indecent behavior, taking her in front of the whole class to show her the consequences of her actions. She can only imagine Byleth giving her exactly what she wants and exactly what she needs, even if it may seem a little out of character for him to do something like that.

Her fantasies always get away from her in class, and it is not long before she has her hand under her desk, pushing her skirt up so that she can put it between her legs, teasing herself with her fingers and trying her best not to squirm too much, wanting to make sure that she can do this as discreetly as possible. Though her fantasy of being caught is nice, she doubts that it would go anything like that, if Byleth really did catch her masturbating in class.

Pressing a finger inside of her, she bites back a moan, closing her eyes for a moment as she allows herself to indulge in these pleasures. She would give anything to have Byleth touch her instead, to be in one of their rooms instead of sitting at her desk, while he holds her down and fucks her hard, using her for his own pleasure until he has no choice but to come inside of her and fill her.

That is one of her favorite things to fantasize about, having her teacher come inside of her. She wants him to use her and humiliate her, and she wants to carry his child, wants the evidence of their affair to be visible. Annette would like nothing more than for Byleth to impregnate her, and she spends a lot of time daydreaming about that, all while pleasuring herself and trying to keep things discreet so that nobody notices what she is doing.

It is very hard not to moan as she works her fingers inside of her and imagines Byleth pinning her to the bed and having his way with her. She is getting to the point where her fantasies are getting out of control, and she knows that giving in to masturbate during class is just the beginning of her downward spiral, as she continues to let her desires get the better of her. This will be far from the riskiest thing that she does in the name of her crush, and it won’t be long before her control slips even more.

She has not paid attention to her lessons in far too long, which is not like her at all. Annette has always been incredibly studious, doing everything that she can to prove herself and to earn praise, but at some point, the mild praise that she earned from Byleth caused her feelings to shift, and now she is allowing herself to fall behind in class because she can’t stop thinking about fucking him. She supposes that she will be able to get caught up easily enough on her own, but that might just be an excuse so that she does not feel as bad when continuing with her horrible new habit.

It’s too hard for her to pay attention to what Byleth is saying when she can’t stop thinking about what she wants him to do to her. And so it is hardly her fault that she can’t keep up with her lessons and that she can’t keep herself from being distracted, that she has no choice but to touch herself under her desk, a choked moan escaping her when she finally brings herself to orgasm.

Fortunately for her, she manages to escape detection once again, her classmates and her teacher not figuring out what she has done. Things are definitely getting out of hand for her, and she knows that if she does not find some way to have Byleth soon, then she is absolutely going to lose her mind. Though doing underhanded things to get her way has never been her style, Annette knows that desperate times call for desperate measures, and so, she begins to formulate her plan.

~X~

Eventually, the conclusion that she arrives at is that, if she allows herself to, she can wield quite a bit of power in the situation. Byleth is older than her, and her teacher on top of that. If anything about their relationship were to come out, anyone would look to him as the responsible party, and with Annette’s good reputation, it is unlikely that many people would believe him if he said that she was the one to initiate.

Which means that all she has to do is find some way to get him into a compromising position, and then hold it over his head, swearing to tell everyone if he does not keep giving her what she wants. It is sneaky, and barely sits well with her, but she wants him so badly that she is willing to do whatever it takes. With any luck, it will be easy to win him over, and then blackmailing him will not be an issue anymore.

She settles on the plan of creeping into his room at night, stealthy as can be, and then waking him up with her mouth. Though she has little experience with such things, she hopes that he will be so overwhelmed with pleasure that he will have little choice but to give into it, making him that much easier for her to win over, once and for all.

Or perhaps, and this desire is one that she holds much closer to her heart, a secret about her that she barely even reveals to herself, he will be so angry with her that he will take her for his own. Despite her innocent appearance, Annette possesses quite the masochistic streak, something that she secretly hopes that she can push Byleth into taking advantage of. He is so stern and serious all the time that she can’t help but think that he would be perfect for dominating her.

The thought thrills her so much that it is difficult for her to focus on the task at hand, on the night that she plans to carry it out. It is hard not to let her mind wander to thoughts of what she wants Byleth to do to her, especially when she is about to finally have her chance with him, but she knows that she can’t afford any major distractions right now, when she has to sneak into his room, not only without waking him up, but without anyone seeing her go to his room to begin with.

This will take a lot of stealth on her part, which is not exactly her strong suit, but she can at least be grateful that she is not as clumsy as Mercedes can be, and definitely not nearly as scatterbrained. Actually, one of the main reasons her best friend does not know the truth of her crush on the professor is because Annette is afraid she might accidentally let it slip, being as scatterbrained as she is. It is better that nobody knows about it for now, especially since she is going to actually do something about it.

Fortunately for Annette, she manages to creep out of her room and down to the professor’s room without running into anyone that she notices. She tries his door, not surprised that he keeps it locked at night, but she is a gifted and studious mage who came prepared for such a thing, and it does not take long for her to get it unlocked. Although she is fairly certain that Ash knows a thing or two about picking locks, she did not want anyone asking questions about why she suddenly wanted to learn such things, and had to rely only on herself.

Silently, she creeps into Byleth’s room, closing the door behind her and making sure that it is locked, so that there is no chance of the two of them being disturbed. She wants to spend as much time with him as she possibly can, and it would not be good for either of them if someone were to try the door and find it unlocked, and discover the two of them together. If they are found out this early on, then that ruins everything to do with her plan.

Byleth is sound asleep, still not alerted to her presence, which honestly surprises her a bit. She would have thought that a seasoned mercenary like him would basically sleep with one eye open, and expected to have a lot more difficulty getting in and getting the door locked. In fact, she had the very real fear that she would not even make it to his bed before he had already discovered her, thus rendering her plan useless, and she had hoped that she would be able to think of a way to still blackmail him on the spot.

Instead, she finds herself sneaking up to his bed just as she planned, carefully peeling back the blanket on top of him. Somehow, she is not surprised to see that he sleeps in his ordinary clothes, and she is slow and steady as she unfastens his pants, pausing any time that he starts to stir. Finally, she has his cock free, and begins stroking him steadily, feeling him rapidly grow hard in response to her touch, and still, Byleth does not wake up.

He must be an incredibly sound sleeper, to not wake up from this, and instead must have begun dreaming about these pleasant feelings, rather than questioning the source of them. She leans down to wrap her lips around his cock, struggling a bit to fit him in her mouth, and not certain how to do this without being left gagging, but she does what she can, drawing him deeper and listening to him moaning in his sleep.

He begins to stir as Annette begins to suck him off, struggling to figure it out, but as she begins to use her tongue to tease him, he fidgets and groans, and she knows that he must not be far from waking up. No matter how vivid and pleasant his dream may be right now, he must realize that no dream can be  _ that _ realistic, and that he is actually being blown at that moment. Briefly, Annette wonders who he might be dreaming about, but decides not to dwell on that for very long.

Byleth groans again and again, until he is finally woken up by her mouth on his cock, and as his vision comes into focus, he is hit with the shock of seeing the small orange head bobbing up and down on his cock, and knows right away who that hair belongs to.

“A-Annette?” he gasps out, not at all sure what to make of this. She looks up at him without moving her mouth, her eyes so wide and innocent as she makes eye contact with him and continues to suck his cock. Byleth moans, trying to catch his breath so that he can speak. “Wh...what do you think you’re doing?”

Finally, she removes her mouth with a quick pop, and says, “I was just trying to wake you up, so you could actually have your way with me.”

“What are you talking about? I wouldn’t do something like that...Annette, you...I don’t…” he trails off, confusion quickly overwhelming him, but Annette just moves forward with her plan.

“Of course you’re going to do something like that!” she replies, with a bright smile. “I mean, you already had me suck your cock, and that’s pretty bad on its own. I wouldn’t think you would be afraid to take things farther, unless you were afraid of people finding out that we were doing it. Oh, but then, wouldn’t you get in plenty of trouble if they found out you let me suck you off?”

“Annette…” he trails off, before steeling himself. “You can’t just blackmail me like that.”

“But I think I can, professor,” she replies, trying to keep her voice confident so that he knows that she means business. “If you don’t finish what I started, then I’m going to tell the whole monastery about this, and who do you think they’re going to believe? The mysterious, rough and tumble mercenary that just got here, or the niece of a Kingdom noble? I think we both know who has the advantage in the situation, professor. Come on, think like this is a battle. You know your only option is surrender.”

Byleth hesitates a bit more, as if trying to think of some kind of excuse, some way that he can get out of this, but he knows that he has been beaten, and so easily, on top of that. In no time at all, he is up, and has her bent over the bed, only mildly surprised to discover that she is not wearing any panties under her uniform. Frustration grows in him, both because of her underhanded tricks, and because of the lust that has been growing in him for some time.

If it had been anyone but Annette, maybe he would have been able to resist, but he has wanted her for longer than he would ever admit, so with her blackmail and her efforts to spike his lust by sucking him off, he has no means left with which to resist her. Not only that, but he has no reason to hold back, and if she wants him to fuck her, then he will definitely give her what she wants.

With a rough thrust, he buries himself in her, not bothering to do anything to get her ready. She has teased and frustrated him another to bring out his sadistic side, and when she moans at his rough treatment, he knows that she likes it, which gives him even less reason to try and hold back with her. Grunting, he says, “Fine, if that’s what you want...then that’s what you’ll get. I’ll have my way with you.”

Byleth fucks her so hard that she is on cloud nine. Annette has only ever dreamed of him handling her roughly, has only ever dreamed of having a night with her professor, and now, everything is happening even better than she ever could have planned. Letting him pound into her from behind, she loses herself in the pleasure, grinding back against him to encourage more, not caring if he knows by now what a little masochist she is.

She cries out for him as he thrusts into her, moaning his name and letting him know that she belongs to him entirely. Byleth loses himself in it so easily that he can only fuck her harder and harder in response to each moan, pushing himself to his own limit and not caring at all. Even so, Annette is the first to come, and she comes hard, screaming his name so loud that he hopes no one happens to be passing by his door right now, because he is certain that she can be heard.

But the feeling of her orgasm is all it takes to push him over the edge himself, and he does not worry about what someone else might here when he is too busy pushing deeper into her as he comes, filling her up with his seed without a care in the world. Byleth does not bother to think about these things, but Annette does. In fact, it is all she can think about, because she planned things very well, knowing what Byleth does not know- that right now, she is at her most fertile.


	2. Chapter 2

Byleth has no idea the sort of trap that he has fallen into with Annette, and has no idea the sort of trouble that they are getting into together. He knows that she has seduced him with blackmail, and he knows that he is quickly losing himself to his rougher impulses due to the built up frustration, but he still has not realized that she timed her visit perfectly, so that it would be risky for them to fuck, and he has been too wrapped up in things to think about pulling out.

All she has to do is keep Byleth giving her what she wants, and everything is going to work out perfectly. And she managed to snag him with the slightest hint of blackmail, until he had fallen in so deep that there was no longer any way out. Though Annette had started things, Byleth took the bait, and now the situation rests entirely in his hands, with only himself to blame for just how far he has taken things.

The problem is that he can’t seem to resist her, and no longer for the reasons that had initially drawn him to her. Though his attraction still remains, he has a hard time looking at her without growing frustrated, thinking about how they have ended up in this situation. At the end of the day, things did not play naturally, but rather, were forced by her, putting him in this situation without giving him a chance to think it through, and she had resorted to such low tactics that he finds it difficult to think of her the same way he did before.

Annette is far from the innocent girl he used to think he was, and the look in her eyes now suggests something lurking below the surface, something that had always been lurking below the surface, that he had never noticed before, and that led her to this point. She is a girl that craves his praise and attention, but he had never realized just how far that went, or how dark and twisted her desires became when left unattended.

If anything, Byleth should probably be more sympathetic and understanding with the poor girl. He should take her difficult family situation into account, and take more control of the situation, taking things at his own pace and making sure to reassure her that she does not have to stoop to such lows just to get his attention. He  _ should _ do that, but something in Byleth has snapped as well, and he no longer has the patience or compassion to treat her as delicately as he used to believe she should be treated.

Now, he wants to keep her all to himself, and he wants to show her the consequences of biting off more than she can chew, of trying to manipulate someone else to get her way. He is her teacher, after all, and this is a very important lesson for her to learn. Better for her to learn it with him, here and now, then to potentially have something even worse happen to her somewhere along the line, because she never learned her lesson.

It is so easy to convince himself why this is okay to keep going with, and the first weekend alone with her, she has already pushed him far beyond the point of no return. Beneath his calm exterior, he is still a mercenary with little social experience, and he has absolutely  _ no _ experience with being delicate. Maybe Annette needs a delicate touch at this stage in her life, but if that is the case, she is not going to find it with Byleth.

The thing is, she does not complain about anything that he does to her. She lets him tie her up easily, eager to accept it, letting him bind her hands behind her back so that she cannot escape him. It is not hard to figure out that his student has a masochistic streak, and that she wants him to be as rough as he pleases with her, and if that is the case, if she has no desire of holding him back, then there is nothing to stop him.

With her hands bound tight behind her back, he bends her over his bed again, not bothering with foreplay as he pushes into her. She seems to like it better like this, working herself into quite the frenzy without him even touching her, and willingly accepting any of the pain that might result from their impatience. Willingly accepting, or perhaps eagerly inviting, Byleth is not quite sure.

All he cares about is his cock buried inside of her, still so tight, still so inexperienced, and so greedy for her professor, wanting more and more of him, no more easily satisfied than he is. This could have been love, Byleth thinks, but as for right now, he is not sure. He doesn’t care to think about it, thrusting harder into her so that she will scream for him.

She is in over her head, whether she realizes it or not. He’s big and with her small frame and lack of experience, it must be painful for her to even take him, and that is saying nothing of the rough way he could handle her, how helpless she is due to their difference in strength, and the advantage he has when he has taught her most of her fighting style. She should have known better than to think that she could control him in any way, that her quick wit would be enough to give her any sort of advantage over him.

He grits his teeth and drives harder into her, imagining her smug smile as she revealed her plans to him. Her attempts to blackmail him are honestly sloppy, and might have been easy for him to fend off, but it is the fact that she even wanted to try to begin with that lead him to this point. He has a lesson to teach her, one that he is not sure she will ever learn, no matter how rough he may be with her. Annette seems to enjoy it all, especially when he slams into her, coming inside of her without any consideration for what she may want.

All along, unaware that he is giving her exactly what she wants.

~X~

Annette wonders if anyone misses her right now. She has not been out of Byleth’s room since she came to surprise him in the night, and she wonders if anyone has come to check on her, wondering why she has not left her room even once over the weekend. If she is asked later, she has her lie figured out, claiming that they just barely missed her when she went to get food from the dining hall, but that she otherwise spent all of her time studying in her room. At least for now, nobody can actually know about her and Byleth, not as long as he goes along with what she wants.

She had no idea that things could possibly work out this wonderfully with him, but so far, that it is exactly the case, with Byleth falling into the dominant role so easily. But as soon as he takes over and begins fucking her, he is nothing but rough, fucking her until it hurts and not seeming to mind if he hurts her at all, which she definitely can’t say that she minds. In fact, she loves every second of it, and when he binds her hands behind her back to show her how powerless she can be, she is in absolute heaven.

And then, at some point in the first full day together, he decides to bind her to his bed, after the two have taken some time to rest up and eat the food that he went to get for them. He does not ask her, and instead takes each of her hands, tying them to the posts above her head, and then does the same with her ankles, so that her legs will remain spread.

“There,” he says, almost dismissively. “That way, I know you won’t be able to cause me anymore trouble.”

“I think I’ve already caused you enough trouble,” she replies teasingly, and he sighs.

“That you have, Annette. More trouble that you’re worth, that’s for sure,” he says, but there is something in his eyes that says he does not mind as much as he pretends to. He is enjoying this, and even if he is only enjoying taking his frustrations out on her, she is happy with that. She is happy just as long as he is rough with her and takes control of her, and keeps mindlessly coming inside of her, when she knows that she is at her most fertile.

Byleth has no idea that today is such an unsafe day for her, that this weekend is the worst possible time to fill her with his seed- or the best possible time, depending on who one asks. For Annette, of course, it is the best, and the reason that she timed things so perfectly. She never would have expected to awaken such a beast within Byleth, but she is so glad that she did, because in this state, he can’t hope to resist her, even as he continues to wear himself out, fucking her at every possible moment.

He could just leave her tied up like this to keep her out of his hair, or to torment her with her desires while not doing anything for her, but of course, that is not his plan. As long as he has her here, as long as she is at his mercy, he is going to continue taking advantage of that, as much as he can. Byleth continues to create more scenarios she could use to blackmail him and get her way, permanently securing his place as her lover. Once she is pregnant, it will be even more difficult for him to escape, and though she knows a part of him may want to escape her then, another part of her will feel more drawn to her as a result.

So she lets him tie her to his bed and take advantage of her, convinced that he is the one holding the power now, that he is the one punishing her, all while he continues to help her in getting her way. She is sore from how rough he has been with her, and she aches as he shoves his cock inside of her again, jerking his hips on top of her with no concern for her pleasure. Annette is overwhelmed with pleasure either way, whimpering for him and begging him for more, which he all too willingly gives her.

Pumping into her, he shows her no mercy, he never shows her any mercy, letting her cry out for him, louder and louder until she is screaming for him, and then he will clap a hand over her mouth and scold her. “You’re making too much noise, Annette,” he will say, his voice low and authoritative, just like it is in class. “You need to learn to be more subtle, and stop making a spectacle of himself.”   
And then he fucks her harder, as if determined to make her scream again, just so that he can scold her some more. Annette is not sure if he actually wants her to learn to control her noises, so she only puts forth a little bit of effort, not minding at all when he gets on her case for it. She loves that he takes control of her, and loves the way he seems to own her in these moments, wishing that the weekend would never end, and that she could spend every moment tied up on Byleth’s bed, letting him use her and filling her with his seed forever.

By the second day, he has worn himself out so much that he spends about as much time resting as he does fucking her. He will be so tired in class tomorrow, and no one else will know why their professor seems off, except for Annette, who spent the entire weekend getting “punished” for what she has done. She is not sure if it will be easier or harder for her to sit through class without getting overwhelmed by desire now, and even though she made a move on Byleth because things were getting out of hand, she is pretty sure that she is just going to be even more out of control than before.

~X~

Byleth is amazed that Annette is on time for class, after their weekend together. He had released her the night before, sending her on her way and telling her to get some sleep, and that he expected her to be on time. Even so, he had a hard time waking up himself, and is stunned that she is there bright and early, seeming just as energetic as she has always been. After what he has put her through, he would think she would not even be able to sit at her desk without showing some sign of pain.

But there she is, doing just fine and acting like she always does, sitting a little bit off by herself after taking some time to talk to Mercedes. He wonders if she will be more or less distracted in class, now that he knows that he is the source of her distraction, and reminds himself not to get swept away in his own distractions. She may have done a number on him over the weekend, but he will not let that show in anything that he did.

No matter what he may have done with her, there is a reason that she was able to play him with blackmail, and that is because he does what to keep up a decent image here, even if his behavior proves that he is anything but. He wants to build trust at the monastery, when he has been given such an important job here, and so, he has to keep what happens between him and one of his best students a secret from the world.

Even so, he doubts that he will be able to stop himself from doing it all over again.

~X~

Annette sneaks into his room that night, having a much easier time because he does not bother to lock the door this time. He must know that she is coming, and she is glad that she does not disappoint him. Though she is sure that their weekend together was enough to ensure that she is his, she still can’t get enough of him, and wants to be with him every night that she possibly can.

Even though he left his door unlocked for her, he still acts as though he is disappointed in her when she opens the door, saying, “Annette, we have class in the morning. What are you doing out this late?”

“You know what I’m here for!” she replies, with her usual perky smile. “I was good all day, so don’t I get a reward?”

“Just because you were paying rapt attention in class doesn’t mean you were good,” he replies. “I know that you were just staring at me.”

“Hey, you have no idea! I was actually very good about not being distracted. I didn’t even...do anything in class,” she says, blushing as she admits to her dirty little secret. She watches Byleth, as his expression shifts from one of confusion to one of understanding, as he realizes just what she is saying.

“You really are depraved, aren’t you?” he asks, his voice devoid of any sort of emotion.

“Are you mad at me?” she teases, knowing that she is pushing things, and only wanting to push things even more.

“You are so much more depraved than I ever gave you credit for,” he says, without answering her question, “and I have no idea what I’m going to do with you. And now you’re here when we have class tomorrow. You know you need to go back to your own room, Annette.”

“But then I’ll be so lonely!” she protests. “And if I’m lonely, then I’ll have to go find someone to talk to, which means I won’t be getting any sleep either way. And if I’m not getting any sleep either way, then there’s not much point in me leaving your room, right? Besides, if I have to find someone to talk to, I’m going to be distracted thinking about what we did, and then I might accidentally start talking about you, and if I do that, then I’m afraid I might tell them a little too much…”

By the time she has begun to trail off, leaving her threat open ended, Byleth is already upon her. He pushes her against the wall, sent into motion by her threat, just as she knew that he would be. Not only is he afraid of being found out, but he is also angered by her attempts to play him like this, and that causes him to lose his control even more, taking her and using her however he pleases, and whether or not he realizes that he is only further falling into her trap does not seem to matter to him in the slightest.

This is exactly what she had hoped for, having him under her spell in one way or another, having him at the point where he can’t resist her, no matter what he may be thinking. He pins her against the wall, scolding her when he yanks up her skirt to discover that she has spent another day without panties on. Is he starting to figure out that this is becoming a bad habit of hers? Does he realize now that she spends a lot of time in class, with nothing on under her skirt, and that it is not just something she does when she goes to visit him?

Whatever the case, he pushes into her and fucks her hard against the wall without any other thought. He knows that she is nothing more than a slut for him, and his aggression grows in proportion to his lust, as she uses her threats to get what she wants, teasing him with the potential for exposure. There is nothing resembling love in the way that he fucks her, and even so, Annette could not be happier with what she has pushed her professor into doing to her.

He is still so lost in his own thoughts and his own aggressive desires that he does not hold back from coming inside of her, and as he fills her with his seed again, she is left even more satisfied. By now, she is certain that he has filled her enough to have certainly impregnated her already, but even so, there is no way more can hurt, especially when it offers further assurance, and when she already can’t get enough of fucking him.

Pregnant or not, she is glad just to have Byleth, and she does not want their arrangement to end any time soon.

~X~

Things continue like this on a nightly basis, and the two of them are often left exhausted, having to hide their reasons separately as they carry on in public just the same as they always have. But as time passes, Annette waits impatiently for her next period, made anxious by every mild stomach ache that she could misinterpret as the onset, afraid that this has not worked, and that she might have missed her chance.

Byleth is starting to become more cautious about things, his aggression continuing even as his head clears. He does not slip up enough to come inside of her very often, but mentioning the blackmail is at least enough to get him to lose himself in the moment, and sometimes he will still finish inside of her. Even so, she knows that her last fertile period was the best chance she would ever have at something like this. She doubts that she will be able to continuously convince him to finish inside of her again next month, not without him catching onto what she is trying to do.

Fortunately for her, her stomach aches are just that, and time continues to move forward without any actual signs of menstruation, until she knows that she is very late. All the while, she keeps seeing Byleth, passing her time by fucking the man that she has spent so much time fantasizing about, until another month passes by, and still her period does not come on. She knows that she must be pregnant now, and she tries to keep that knowledge to herself for the time being, not telling anyone, not even Byleth, while subtly changing some of her health habits to make sure that her baby is healthy.

The sickness soon starts up, and that is difficult to hide from Byleth, but she is able to discreetly secure a tonic from Manuela that is supposed to aid in nausea, and helps a little bit, at least enough to make sure that she can get through her nights with him. Sometimes, she misses class due to her sickness, but she has Mercedes cover for her, not sure why Annette does not want anyone to know that it is a stomach bug, but content to lie on her behalf anyway.

She knows that she will not be able to keep this from Byleth forever, but she is going to drag this out for as long as she can, because she has no idea how he will react when he finds out about it. If he never wants to see her again, and ignores her threats of blackmail and finds a way to cut off all contact, she will still have their child, and might still be able to find leverage, but she will miss getting to be with him all the same.

More than likely, she will be able to use this to keep him under her thumb even more, but if not, she at least wants to enjoy fucking him as much as she can up until he finds out. She wants to draw things out, and let him figure out for himself, while doing everything that she can to hide it from him. Of course, as the baby begins to grow, she begins to show, noticing her skirts becoming tighter, but for the time being, she could pass it off as a little weight gain, easily.

~X~

Byleth has a lot going on at the monastery, with rumors of war on the wind, with the mysterious attacks and kidnappings, and then, at the center of his troubles, the loss of his own father. He has never had to cope with so much at one time, and beyond all of that, he has Annette waiting for him every night, the threat of exposure looming over his head even as he continues to fall into her trap, using her body to work out his frustrations whenever he can.

It is not the best of comforts, but he finds that it is effective enough, and that Annette is more than willing to be used however he needs. She misses class occasionally, with Mercedes lying about it being colds and seasonal allergies, and he scolds her for letting her exhaustion get the better of her, but still never brings an end to their affair. She can let her grades slip, for all he cares, as long as he can fuck her senseless once night falls.

But he is so caught up in what is going on in his own life that it takes him a bit too long to figure out what is going on with her. He knows that she has been missing class, and acting a bit differently around him, but beyond that, he does not put much thought into it, until he notices the changes in her appearance.

It is rude to ask someone about their weight or size, he thinks, but he also can’t help but notice Annette putting on a little bit of weight, until it hits him that it is not at all distributed, and is instead concentrated in one place. He has no idea what to make of this, though it gives him suspicions that leave him wondering about their earlier encounters, and he tries not to think too much on that, once he arrives at a certain conclusion.

In the beginning, Byleth was not at all careful with her, and had not thought much about it. Not only did he not have much experience with such affairs, but she had him in the kind of mood where thinking was not possible, and he allowed his body, his instincts, to take the lead. Now, he sees the slight bulge to her stomach, becoming harder and harder for her to conceal when she takes her clothes off around him, and he wonders what he has done, and if she realizes it herself.

Not thinking about it is much easier than thinking about it, however, and he waits for Annette to say anything before bringing it up himself. In the back of his mind, he thinks that she must know, and that she must have known from the start, because she is a bright girl, and everything that she has done with him so far has been very calculated. In the back of his mind, he has a feeling that Annette has been playing him more than he initially realized, and once that thought dawns on him, it becomes easy to lose himself to his passion and to his frustration all over again.

Seeing her standing naked in front of him, stomach swollen with what could be his child, knowing that she more than likely planned it all, leads him to get the rope out and order her onto the bed again. “You know what you’re good for,” he says, a cruel edge to his voice. “You know that you’re there to be used by me, my pathetic little cumdump.”

Annette takes all of his cruelty in stride, seeming to enjoy it all the more when he is forceful with her, and when he insults her like this. She does as she is told, and lets him tie her to his bed once again, where she is helpless and unable to move, left to be used by him however he pleases. And now that he has it in his mind that he has no need to be careful with her anymore, he is going to use her until she struggles to walk the next day.

Byleth has a lot on his mind right now, and there is a lot that may change soon, with a war on the horizon. The monastery might not be such a safe place for very long, and his students might be needed for a conflict far greater than anything that they are accustomed to. With all of that in mind, it is easy to lose himself in the moment, and to take advantage of his favorite student, when he knows he might not have many more chances to do so.

Even his fear of exposure can't seem to touch him anymore, and he does not even feel worry for what might happen because of their affair. Soon enough, he might not have this place either way, and he might not even get to see Annette as often, so he decides to throw all caution to the wind for tonight, as he secures the ropes and climbs on top of her, pushing into her with a possessive groan.

“That’s all you’re good for, isn’t it?” he asks with grit teeth, wasting no time as he begins to pound into her, thrusting hard and fast and leaving her gasping and whimpering, unable to speak as she takes it from it. “Well, isn’t it?”

“I…” She struggles to find her voice as Byleth demands an answer from her. “Yes, that’s all I’m good for.”

“Say it,” he commands her, but fucks her so hard that it takes her another long moment to recover enough to speak, to find the words to say what he wants to hear. “Say what you’re good for, Annette.”

“A-all I’m good for is...is being your cumdump, and letting you use my body...a-as much as you want to,” she whimpers. “That’s all I’m good for, professor.”

He rewards her statement with even more rough thrusts, until all she can do is cry out for him, pathetic beneath her and entirely his. “That’s what I wanted to hear. That’s all you’re good for, but at least you’re good at it. You’re all mine, forever, to use as much as I want to.”

She seems so happy to hear him degrade her and insult her like this, and that only spurs him on. Some part of him wonders if he should be rough with her in her current state, but since she has not actually told him anything about it, he decides that it is best to behave as if he does not even suspect, and if she has any issue with anything, then she can start by being more honest with him. As for him, he will continue to pound into her with enough force to leave her breathless, working himself closer to his climax, with no concern about filling her with his seed. Whether she is already pregnant or whether this is what it takes to knock her up, he has already accepted it and no longer cares.

With a groan, he buries himself within her and comes, filling her and leaving her moaning as she reaches her climax as well. She writhes beneath him, overwhelmed by her pleasure, and Byleth decides that the night is still young, and that he is not yet done with her. After all, she’s been able to walk after being fucked that hard before, so he will need to spend a lot more time on her before he knows that she will be left sore enough in the morning.

~X~

It should have been able to continue like that, the two of them meeting up in secret between schooldays, and Annette continuing to pretend to be his top student in class, while fucking him each night. But things soon change, just as Byleth feared they would, leaving the monastery in no shape for classes, and Byleth nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

With the whole class reunited, Annette can hardly believe that Byleth is still alive. After his disappearance five years ago, she was so distraught that she was inconsolable, so much so that it seemed hard to believe she was only mourning her teacher. The only thing that kept her going was the child she was carrying, the one that he had fathered, and her only reminder of the time that they had spent together.

She still returns to the monastery on the day that the millennium festival would have been held. Byleth and the others had all promised to meet that day, and, as silly as she felt for hoping, a body had never been found. If he were going to come back, it seems like now would be the only time. Even so, she treated it as a childish fantasy, one that would never really come true, and she came to the monastery so that she could finally get a sense of closure.

She could not believe it when she really saw him again, as unchanged as if no time had passed at all, but he really had returned to her, and now that they are reunited again, she can’t help herself. She no longer cares that there are people to witness it, and no longer cares who knows about the two of them- she just wants to be close to Byleth again.

So she wastes no time in running straight up to him, throwing her arms around him and kissing him in front of everyone. “I missed you so much!” she cries, not sure if she should be angry with him for disappearing for so long, or just happy that she gets to see him again. “Why did you leave? You have no idea how lonely I was without you! How lonely  _ we _ were without you!”

Her classmates are shocked to see this display, quickly putting together what is going on here. At least, they can tell that this means the two of them were some sort of couple before he disappeared, something that no one had picked up on at the time. Suddenly, Annette’s distress at his disappearance makes a lot more sense, though it is still hard to wrap their minds around the fact that she and Byleth were actually dating in the past.

And while they try to think through this, Annette decides that she is not going to wait for him anymore and begins dragging him off, so that they can have some alone time together.

“It’s time for you to give me another child!” she declares. “One that you will actually help raise this time!”

~X~

Byleth is taken aback by how quickly Annette throws herself at him, not seeming to mind their audience, or the exposure of their relationship. Well, at the same time, he supposes that she is an adult now, and that he is no longer their professor. Not only that, but with a war going on and society in shambles, he doubts that anyone would spend too much time concerning themselves with the fact that he may or may not have been involved with one of his students, many years in the past.

It is still a little difficult for him to comprehend that five years have passed, but seeing Annette as she is now definitely helps to confirm that. She has grown, though she is still about the same height that he remembers, and she has become even more beautiful.

But it seems that she is still just as hung up on getting used as his fuck toy, considering the way she wants to get back down to business immediately. If that is what she wants, then that is definitely what he will give her. Even though he remembers their last encounter as if it were yesterday, he can still feel the ache of missing her body as if it has been years, and he understands the magnitude of the time that has passed. Byleth is glad that he will be able to take her to bed once again.

“So, you really were pregnant?” he asks her, even as he begins to tear at her clothes, stripping her down as quickly as he can manage. “You had my child?”

“She looks so much like you,” Annette replies. “My family has done what they can to keep the scandal a secret, but there are some things you just can’t hide.”

“And now you’re already begging me for another,” he murmurs. “That’s just like you. You’re still the same pathetic cumdump you’ve always been, aren’t you?”

Just like that, he is able to revert back to the man that he was back then, so that they can fall into the same pattern as before. Annette is still a slave to her lust, he decides, so he must take care of that, and handle this just as he did before, not knowing that the depths of her feelings go so much farther beyond that. To Byleth, she appears just the same as before, and he intends to take advantage of her, just the same as he did before.

As for Annette, she is simply glad to have him back, and to be able to be in his arms once again, to know the feeling of excitement as he strips her down and then hastily undresses himself, wasting no time in it, before he has her pushed against the wall, kisses her hard, the tip of his erection pressed against her. She moans into the kiss when she feels just how aroused he is, and pushes closer against him, rubbing him and teasing him, her way of begging for more when she does not have the ability to ask for it out loud.

Byleth still understands these things about his lover, and can still sense her excitement just as easily as he could back then. Her impatience is palpable, and he is certain that she would not mind if he were to fuck her straight away, without worrying much about preparation. With Annette pinned to the wall, he is able to push his cock inside of her swiftly, and she cries out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, as Byleth loses himself to the familiarity of being inside of Annette.

It has been too long, he realizes, and it is times like right now, while overcome with such a feeling, that he can believe that he spent the last five years asleep, his body missing out on pleasures such as these. His body has missed Annette, has missed the feeling of getting to fuck her senseless while she whimpers and moans, and gives herself over to him entirely, a slut for him and him alone. No matter how he treats her and no matter how rough he gets with her, she always just wants more, and wanted it enough to blackmail him into it in the first place.

Now, there is no more need for blackmail, and there is nothing like that binding him to her. He wants her simply because he wants her, and because he is able to do what he wants with her now. There is nothing left to hold either of them back from being together.

“Give me another child,” she cries, when she has finally recovered enough to be able to speak on her own again. Her voice is still shaky, like she is barely holding on at all, but she is able to speak clearly, and beg for what she wants. “I need to feel it again, I need you to knock me up again.”

“You want me to knock you up again?” he asks, echoing her wish, listening to the way she moans when she hears him say it himself. He thrusts harder with each word, and for a moment, she is so breathless that she can’t even answer him, and Byleth continues to fuck her hard, only slowing down once he realizes that she will never be able to catch her breath to reply to him like this.

“I do,” she finally gasps out, once he has allowed her the chance to catch her breath. There is a tenderness to her expression that he is not used to, as she murmurs, “I want that more than anything, I’m so happy that we’re back...that we’re back together like this…”

Her statements seem almost romantic, different from the way she used to beg for the roughest treatment possible back when she was younger. Byleth has no idea what to make of that, and is far too lost in his own lust to really think about it right now. He knows what Annette likes, or at least, he always knew back then, and even if she is getting sentimental now, does that really mean that the situation has changed? So overwhelmed with desire, it is hard to actually think about things like that, so he decides not to, and decides to simply continue to enjoy himself, as he always has, and as she has always loved.

“You really never change, do you?” he asks, teasing her. “Well, I guess you’re at least being straightforward this time, instead of trying to manipulate me into it, but you should know that I’m still punishing you for all of that. You may have had years to get that out of your system, but I never had the chance to finish what I started…”

With that, he begins fucking her hard again, and Annette lets out squeals of delight, giving herself over to him entirely, happy to lose herself in the ecstasy that she has missed for so long.

Each rough thrust leaves Annette breathless, moaning with all of her pent up lust. For so long, they have both gone without each other, but now, he has no intention of leaving her side again. There are many more important things to worry about than his affair with his former student, but even so, to Byleth, this takes greater priority right now, and he thinks that it will always be very important to him. No matter what, he is not going to miss out on this ever again, nor is he going to leave her lonely again.

In the back of his mind, the fact that they actually have a child together is still sinking in, slowly. He doubts he will have time to meet this child anytime soon, but already, Annette is demanding another, and he knows that there is more responsibility to it than that, but for right now, all he cares about is the fact that he has her back, that he is buried inside of her, that he is fucking her hard enough that he is certain it will take her a while to be able to walk properly again.

But once she can, he has more plans for her, now that they don’t have to be discreet about their relationship.

~X~

The change that comes over Annette as soon as Byleth returns is enough to shock anyone, but nothing is more shocking than the first time she emerges from the professor’s room after disappearing to fuck him when they first reunited. No one can recall seeing her at all in the days since, but when she comes out, she is not wearing a scrap of clothing.

With Annette walking out completely nude, it is now all too easy for everyone to see the rings in her nipples. However, it is hard not to notice that she is wearing  _ something _ \- a collar around her neck, with a leash attached to it. Walking behind her, holding onto the leash, is none other than Byleth, making his intentions very clear. He is showing her off as his own now, claiming her in front of everyone as he takes this walk with her throughout the monastery.

The shameless display shows just how devoted she is to him, and how willing she is to do whatever he may ask of her, even at the cost of her own dignity. Though it once would have been hard to imagine Annette doing such such a thing, now it seems almost perfectly natural, as if this has always been the way she is, and her classmates just never noticed it before. Either way, it is such a bizarre sight to see, and yet all they can do is watch as Byleth humiliates his young lover by taking her for her nude walk, while Annette seems to enjoy every second of it.

~X~

Now that the exact nature of their relationship is clear to everyone, Annette feels that she has nothing to hide. She is able to spend her free time clinging to Byleth, and remains at his side as his lover, rather than admiring him from afar as his student, until she is able to be alone with him. The secret of their child is brought to light, and he seems willing to give her another, though she does not know the exact depths of his feelings for her.

In her younger days, the most important thing seemed to be getting him in bed, and getting him to use and impregnate her, without much concern for anything else. However, living without him for so long, thinking that she had lost him forever, that he had died when he disappeared, was enough to make her understand the depths of her own feelings, and it was very hard to go on without him. Now that she has him back, she knows that she loves him, and though she still has all the same desires that she had before, beneath that, she knows there is the simple desire to be with him, in any way possible.

For now, she is content to pick up where they left off, but there is a part of her that still wants to know if Byleth has come to love her as well, and if he shares the same desire for a relationship. But as long as he keeps treating her as he always has, then she has nothing that she can actually complain about. All of her needs are certainly being fulfilled, and Byleth is filling her with his seed at any opportunity, without any show of caution.

“You remember how I used to tie you up?” he asks her one evening, after a long day of battle preparations. “I had to do it because you were so sneaky, I had no idea what you would get up to if you were not properly contained.”

“You just liked seeing the way I squirmed with all the ropes on me,” she replies with a wink. Whenever she is more playful, Byleth takes that as a sign that she is in the mood to be handled very roughly, and just as she suspects, he has rope for her, ready to tie her up again.

“You are absolutely shameless, Annette. Not just because of this, either,” he says, as he binds her hands behind her back. “I saw the way you looked when I took you on your little walk.” With her hands secured behind her back, he reaches forward to tug at one of her nipple rings, and she whimpers, both from the sensation, and from the memory of all of those eyes on her.

Byleth had not had to do much to convince her, not to let him give her the piercings, and not to have her strip down and be paraded in front of everyone. Annette no longer feels shame for such things, because she is finally with Byleth again. Perhaps there is some lesson in it, about how fleeting life can be, and how there is no point in dwelling on what might be, when you can just enjoy life in the moment. Or maybe she just lets her internal thoughts turn profound in order to hide how much of a slut and an exhibitionist she has always been, just waiting for a chance to let that show.

Whatever the case, she is dripping wet just remembering it, the way he would tug on her leash, the collar tight around her neck, to steer her in whatever direction he wanted to go, often choosing the route with the most bystanders. All of her old classmates saw her in such a shameless state; she can picture the way Mercedes gawked, the way Ashe blushed and quickly looked away, the look of absolute disgust on Felix’s face, the way Sylvain leered at her until Ingrid, flustered and not sure where to look, grabbed him to drag him off.

And it did not stop just at her classmates. The Knights of Seiros all got an eyeful, members of the church- she remembers Seteth’s appallment as he tried to lecture Byleth, but Byleth did not seem to care, and he covered Flayn’s eyes all the while. It seems that everyone got to see her like this, even one particular knight that has been doing his best to avoid her since she came to the church. Annette feels a strange sense of satisfaction knowing that Byleth made sure he could not avoid looking at her then.

She belongs to Byleth now. That was the message that he sent, when he took her on that walk. Annette is his personal property, and she moans now, as he recounts the events of the walk to her, even though she still remembers them vividly, and doubts that she will ever forget them, not for as long as she lives.

“And then you nearly came on the spot, from how those knights were looking at you,” he finishes, “which is when I had to take you back here and fuck you senseless. Just like right now.” As he says this, he grabs her by the rope that binds her, jerking her up so that he can bend her over the bed, putting his hands on his hips as he roughly pushes into her, groaning as he does.

He has gotten her so excited just by talking about that day that she really doesn’t need him to do anything before he fucks her, not that that has stopped him before, nor will it ever be enough to stop him. And that forceful behavior alone is more than enough to leave her helpless beneath him, eager to take whatever it is that he may give her. Even without her arms tied up, there would be no reason for her to want to flee, but the powerlessness has only ever added to her excitement, and she feels almost flattered that he remembers just how much she loves it.

With her hands taken care of, that leaves him free to restrain her in other ways, and once he is buried inside of her, he moves a hand from her hips to the back of her neck, holding her face down against the bed, rough and unyielding, his grip firm enough that she knows she will not be able to turn around to look at him over her shoulder, that she is only meant to lay here and take it, because she belongs to him and him alone. There is nowhere else in the world Annette would rather be.

His grip on the back of her neck tightens as his pace increases, his pounding growing rougher and rougher as he grunts on top of her, taking advantage of how much bigger than her he is, with neither of them having grown or changed size since those years before. She has always been so tiny in comparison to him, so easy to hold down and use for whatever he wants, so easy to fuck utterly senseless, because she will always be too small to fight back, even if she wanted to.

Yet despite her small size, she was the one to start things, the one to try him into giving her what she wanted, playing the field until she had Byleth right where she needed him. Now the reins have been handed over to him, and he controls her, still fucking her with the same intensity that he had when he had first realized just how deep she had pulled him in, back when he still could not think of her with any sort of fondness. Things are different now, but when he fucks her, it feels as if no time has passed and as if nothing has changed.

Byleth senses the changes in their daily interaction the same as she does, highlighted by the fact that they no longer have to see each other in secret. It is much easier now to feel more like what a couple should feel like, and even though he had not considered that as a real possibility in the past, secrecy too important and his judgment clouded by his frustration with her manipulation and blackmail, now it is all but completely certain. The two of them are something more than what they once were, but these moments of simplicity put that far from their minds.

The only thing for either of them to think about is his cock sliding in and out of her, until he slams forward, rough as he hilts himself within her, so that he can hear her cry out for him, not from pain but from begging him for more. He makes each thrust this rough, pounding into her as he holds onto the back of her neck, until she can’t take anymore, and even then, he doesn’t let up, soon giving her more than she can take, and never showing her a hint of mercy.

Annette is the first to come, but Byleth pays her no mind as he continues chasing after his own high. He continues fucking her with the same force throughout her orgasm, prolonging it and then putting her right back where she started, still hungry for him, desperate for more. By the time he is finally at the edge, she has come again, whimpering and tight around him, teasing him so much now that, this time, he can’t hope to hold back, and gives one last, weak thrust forward, filling her with his seed, knowing that this will please her. She really hopes that she will get pregnant again soon.

He remains slumped over top of him, neither of them minding how uncomfortable the position is, until he is able to stand up straight, pulling her by the ropes until she stands on shaky legs again. Then, he finally unties her, certain that he is done with her for the day, but once Annette is free, she is upon him, jumping him as if that was not nearly enough to satisfy her. And, knowing her, he would not be surprised if that were the case.

Byleth is tired enough to let her have her way, but not so tired that he can’t keep up with her. He lays back on his bed while she bounces on top of him, seemingly with all the energy in the world, riding him with gleeful abandon. She will definitely make it out of this carrying another child of his, and this time, just as she wants, he will be there to take care of them. Though they are in the midst of a war, the end feels almost in sight, and at the end of it all, there will be a future to look forward to, a future that Byleth nearly lost.

There are a lot of things that are unclear, but one thing is steadily occuring to him, and that is the truth behind Annette’s feelings, and her desire to have a family with him. He knows that she will be at his side, no matter what, and that her feelings are much deeper than what initially led her to blackmail him all those years ago. With a family, there will be nothing to stand in the way of the two of them having a future together, and he finds that he would not mind that at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The more time the two of them spend together, the more Byleth begins to understand how things have changed over the years, and how Annette has grown up, without him there at her side. She became a mother without him, but still she waited for him, and though it was definitely fun to allow himself to get caught up in the fun of reliving their rougher days, and even more fun to be able to go completely public with their relationship, and claim her in front of everyone, it is not long before he realizes that she wants more from him than just that.

Annette is in love with him, and wanting another child from him did not simply stem from her desire to be bred after countless rounds of rough sex. She wanted to be with him, just as he was, and so, when she finds out that she is pregnant with their second child, he proposes to her, and after the war comes to an end, they are married. Though his life becomes a bit more hectic with his new position, he still makes plenty of time for his family, especially his wife, coming to realize how much she means to him, and has always meant to him.

It was easy to get swept away back then, but now, he is glad just to be able to be with her, to have a family with her. That being said, that does not mean that things have cooled off between the two of them, just because they are taking things a bit more slowly than they did in her schooldays, and the days immediately following Byleth’s return to the land of the living.

He still takes good care of his wife, attending to all of her needs, and every night, they find themselves in bed together, quickly getting lost in the heat of their shared passion, Annette pinned beneath him as he kisses her hard and fierce, showing her just how much he missed her while he was busy with church business that day. She moans into his mouth, pressing her body up against his, eager to feel how much he wants her, wanting to show him just how much  _ she _ has missed him in return, and just feeling her warmth is enough to leave Byleth moaning as well, impatient and ready to take her once again.

He breaks the kiss, his hands drifting over her body as he shifts their positions, spreading her legs so that he can get between them. Annette wraps her legs around him, holding him in place on top of her, and throws her arms around his neck, so that she can cling to him as he pushes inside of her, feeling how wet and ready she already is for him. She is so used to him having his way with her and doing whatever he wants that she needs little preparation, always eager and turned on from just a few touches, and when he is slow and gentle like this, everything feels perfect.

As Byleth eases inside of her, Annette moans indulgently, letting her eyes drift closed as she leaves her pleasure entirely in his hands. This life is everything that she has ever wanted for herself, and she could not be happier, especially not in peaceful moments like these, when it is just the two of them.

Once Byleth has fit himself inside of her, his cock buried deep within her, he is quick to fall into a steady rhythm, working his hips against hers to draw out more moans, grunting softly as he does. Beneath him, she squirms in delight, soon rocking her hips in time with his, crying out for him as he pushes her closer and closer to her limit. Byleth groans, loving the familiar tightness of his wife’s cunt, loving everything about her, but most of all loving how she is entirely his, and always has been, and definitely always will be.

He is already close, not realizing before now how worked up he let himself get simply from kissing her. Though this is different than how he was once used to fucking her, he finds that he enjoys it just as much, and it is just as easy for him to get lost in the moment, completely willing to give himself over to his lust for Annette. He can tell from the way she whimpers and writhes underneath him that she is nearly there as well, and he resolves to hold on a little longer, wanting to make sure that she is there before he is.

So he steels himself, picking up the pace a little, allowing his thrusts to become more wild and less restrained, allowing himself to be just a little bit rough with her, reminding them both of how things used to be, and exciting her so much that she can’t hope to hold back. Soon enough, she is going to pieces beneath him, calling out his name with her orgasm, tensing and then relaxing, relief clear on her face.

Byleth is no longer able to resist joining her, grunting as he fills her with one final thrust, coming inside of her as he has done so many times before. Though they have not talked about trying for another child yet, neither of them have been particularly careful about that, and tonight is no exception. Having a family is nice, and seeing Annette pregnant is even better, so Byleth has no complaints, if that is the case.

There is one drawback to being a family man, though, and that is not having the time alone together to get as intense as they used to, settling for their sweet, nightly encounters. Though he does enjoy those about as much, he still misses the way things used to be sometimes.

And then, as if reading his mind, Annette says, “You know, if you ever want to spend some time doing the rougher stuff, we can just ask father to watch the kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
